


Beastboy is Human Too

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: Heroes [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: Beastboy always had a smile on his face. The insults he received from his teammates' were always brushed off as if they were nothing...until they were something.





	Beastboy is Human Too

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for depression and some swearing.  
> Suicide Attempt at the end.

_3 times his team insulted him, 1 time someone wanted to help, the 1 time he was betrayed, and the 1 time he quit_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Beastboy walked around the corner with a bucket of water in his arms that Robin asked him to go get from the pier. The green boy had to go 80 miles in total to get this 'magical' water and he hoped Robin found good use in it. He pushed open the door to Robins room where he said he would be.

He found Robin sitting on his bed playing with his bo staff. "Here ya go!" Beastboy exclaimed happily and Robin looked up annoyed. "What's that?" He scoffed thinking it was something extremely ridiculous. "The water you asked for?" Beastboy said still smiling and Robin scoffed. "I was kidding you idiot." Beastboy lost his smile for once and Robin nearly felt bad. "I went 80 miles to get this for you and you were kidding!?" Beastboy shouted startling Robin until the green boy smiled. "Good prank bro." He walked out thinking about he was going to get Robin back.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

2.

"Cyborg catch!" He shouted throwing the ball and accidentally hitting the half-man in the back of his head. "Warn me next time you ugly beast!" Cyborg shouted walking away leaving Beastboy with a sad smile. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

3\. 

"Hey, Raven can I help cook?" Beastboy asked walking into the kitchen with an unusually sad smile. Raven took notice of the sad smile and decided she didn't like it. "Sure, hand me what I ask for and then you can set the table." She ordered and Beastboys sad smile still lingered. She turned back to her food and added some salt. "Hand me the baking soda." A box of baking soda was gently put into her hands and that's when she realized something was wrong. She reached over an turned the oven off before turning around to see Beastboy gone. "Crap!"

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

4\. 

Beastboy walked into Starfires room hoping to have her cheer him up but he was startled by Starfire and Aqualad making out on her bed. He let out a small squeak by accident. "Get out you, Farglenod!" Starfire shouted using her powers to throw him out. 

Outside her door, he sat with tears welling up in his eyes.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

5\. Beastboy has been in love many times. Well, not in love but he's had a lot of crushes. His latest crush that also ended up being his first love went missing a few weeks ago and a new villain has turned up calling herself the Miracle. She kills off everyone who she believes is a nuisance to this world and a threat to her. It wasn't much of a surprise she tried going after the youngest and weakest of the Titans. She almost killed him but a hero had luckily...

_BB POV:_

I weakly looked up at Tara as she lifted a rock above my head. "You're pathetic Beastboy!" She shouted with an evil cackle. I let a single teardrop and that must have startled her. She lost her smile as I spread my arms out. "Kill me then." I said numbly and her smile came back. "You want me to feel guilty and be good again!" She shouted with a full-blown laugh. I looked at her emotionlessly and her face filled up with a little bit of guilt. "Maybe next time..." She mumbled throwing the rock towards the ocean where it landed with a large splash. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

+5

The green boy laid in the bathtub fully clothed with a thoughtful look on his face as he twiddled with the sharp razor in his fingers. He hissed as the blade came to close to his skin and left a small but painful cut. He stared at the blood mesmerized by its flow. He then made up his mind and dug the blade into his arms. The minute he pulled it out the pain came in like a wrecking ball. He let out a scream of pain and gripped his wrist tightly with pain on his face. He laid back onto the wall and let go of his wrist. Someone knocked on the door and he tensed up. "Beastboy are you ok?" Robin shouted. He ignored them and let the block tendrils seep into his vision. "Open up BB!" Cyborg shouted and he nearly let out a cry of anguish. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed noticing how red the water had become. He listened to everyone go silent before the door was forced open by a flash of green. He barely noticed everyone freaking out before Robin came over and dragged him out of the water. He only glanced at them in a daze as the leader lightly slapped his face. "I'm sorry..." Beast Boy whispered and Robin just shook his hand as a girl in a white gown came in. "Oh, Beast Boy..." She muttered kneeling down next to him as a blue holograph appeared over her face. "You didn't hit any nerves and nearly missed both arteries but you cut into a major vein." She mumbled grabbing a black bag off her back. 

After a few hours of working she left and Beastboy was left with his team. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a +6 soon


End file.
